


Sentry

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fma_fic_contest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc won't be disappointed this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much bigger universe currently taking hold of my brain that I'm working on fleshing out. Had to cut a little bit out of this to wrangle it into the word limit, so I hope it doesn't feel too choppy. Written for fma_fic_contest prompt 'Overheard'.

Havoc looked up as the door to the Fuhrer's office opened and nodded in greeting to the golden-haired younger Elric as he stepped out.   
  
“When do you leave out?”   
  
Havoc knew about the mission the brothers were being sent on, along with the dangerous situation it would put them in. Roy had put it off as long as he could, but it couldn't wait any longer. The matter was getting too urgent to ignore.   
  
Alphonse gave him a knowing look tinged with a bit of sympathy. “Tonight, evening train.” He looked down the hallway and back to Havoc. “Anyway, I gotta get going. Tell Brother I went to pack?”   
  
He nodded and watched him go, realizing belatedly that he'd left the door cracked. He reached for the handle to close it, but the voices inside made him pause.   
  
_“I wish you didn't have to go.”  
  
“We don't have any other choice. You said it yourself, Roy. Besides, Al will be with me, we'll be fine.”  
  
“Make sure you talk to Jean before you go this time.”  
  
“Come on! That wasn't my fault! If I'd gone across town to tell him I was leaving I would have missed the train and you know it, Bastard! You just don't want to deal with him moping and chain-smoking again...”_   
  
Jean smiled knowingly and pulled the door closed, toying idly with the cigarette behind his ear. Ed wouldn't miss him this time, he'd make sure of it.


End file.
